Affliate Moebius
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Kids of members of Affliate Zero are left with the biggest responsibilities they could ever faced; a fight against the world itself. The heroes are now hated and they all turned themselves toward a military group made by United Nations, Class Plus. Meanwhile, the Earth is dying.


The Golden Requiem

It is in the middle of a war.

Two sides; the armored one and the colorful one are against each other, fightng to the death.

People falls and dies and will never realized how useless this fight is.

Why?

Because something far worse is about to happen.

Thanks to how selfish people are, they have failed to protect those they actually care to love.

But hiw did this happened?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is early in the morning, as Kyu is watching the television at the living room.

He always wake up earlier than his siblings and today is not an exception. The morning is quiet as we speak.

The news nowadays are important for Affliate in this time.

Recently, the United Nations have argued about the existence of the Tri-Power Alliance, namely Affliate, Special Squad and Black Card along with the warriors working under them.

They are conflicted whether to let them roaming free or not. They scared that their countries will be attacked with powers they can never counter.

His late father told him before that there will be a time when the world leaders are too scared of losing powers and try to forbid the existence of Tri-Power.

Ever since his father's death, his Zero Particle was released to public and gives them upgrade noboedy could have imagine before. This is his will for this event.

What if a war happened between UN and Tri-Power? This is something he wishes to stop.

So far, no bill is passed as there are world leaders who are also members of Tri-Power, so they do not want to have a war against each other.

Kyu sighs. Before died, his father told his children that he trusts them the future, meaning he knows his children can do something when the time comes. But these words come from a man with so many wives due to a harem program.

"Is there a news about us?"

Nikki arrives and sits beside him on the soft blue sofa, acting coy beside him.

Kyu just smiles, "Not yet."

"They are pretty busy in hating us it seems."

"They are dead if dad is still around."

"Dad didn't really care about that as long as no killings."

Nikki looks sour, "Yeah, compare to all of us, he's a saint."

Kyu turns toward her, "Do you know what day is today?"

"11... 25... Dad's birthday?"

"Should we do something fun today?"

"Both of us?" Nikki has sparkles on her eyes.

"Do you want to exclude others?"

She looks down, "You're right/ we should all go and have fun together."

He laughs again.

For the family, this day is the memorial day for a man who took care of them all with a lot of passion. He never discriminate any of them, not even those who isn't his.

Take Nikki as an example. For him, she is his step-daughter yet she is one of the daughters she spoilt the most.

To be fair, Nikki isn't exactly normal here. Her mother is her father and vice versa. The only difference is the gender.

"Should we go to a theme park today?"

the two moves their heads behind them, seeing people already awaken from their slumber.

Their lead mom, Sarah Syarifah appears from the kitchen, "Theme park would be great for a fun time. This is what your dad wants after all."

"Then, should we call everyone else? The more the merrier."

"Mommy Sarah, would you want to go with us?"

Their mom smiles, "Sorry, all your moms have a week off. We are going for a vacation in space."

Kyu mutters in jealousy, "Our moms always have grand vacations."

Soomi taps on her twin's shoulder, "Don't worry. We will have our own grand vacations in the future. We are growing up, after all."

He smiles at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The big group goes to the theme park to have fun. They end up splitting into small groups, going for their own fun adventures.

The fate couple, Kyu and Nikki are going out together. It is pretty normal for the two a they were pretty much paired by their dad before they even exist.

The two plays a lot of stuff together, having fun and all.

An hour later, they decide it is best to take a rest somewhere else for a while, so they goes to sit on a bench, with ice creams in their hands.

Nikki slowly eats her vanilla ice cream when she turns toward him, "Kyu, have you wonder about the future?"

"Future?" Kyu stopsg his yam ice cream, "Which part?"

"What to do with life and stuff..."

The two sits there for a while enjoyinh their ice cream, thinking of such question.

Nikki mutters, "One day, all of us will be separated from each other. We will have a different path we chose and we may never see each other again."

Kyu looks down, "I... don't want to think about that..."

"Why?"

"Because I love being with you guys. I don't want to be separated from any of you. I want to be like dad. Dad and his friends and families stick together thii the end."

Nikki smiles at him, "I want to be like that too, but dad and others didn't simply stick together for various reasons. So far e are only around because of missions or Youtube videos."

"Then, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I just... I'm scared that we won't be seeing each other in the near future."

Kyu smiles at her, "Please don't be too scared of that. Yes, family will soon be separated, but not us. We will always be together."

Soomi appears from behind, "Then, what about me? Already thinking about killing our bonds already?"

"I'm not!" Kyu looks at her, "No matter what, we will always be together no matter what. We are twins after all."

A man appears into the scene, "Eww, you guys are truly disgusting."

Soomi responds, "You are just jealous because you are still a virgin."

"Your dad is your first time."

"He's a different news. He's just that awesome."

Kyu quickly breaks them apart, "Again? You two can't really look at each other, huh?"

Nikki chuckles, "I guess you two look cute together."

Both Joo and Soomi shout, "HOW SO!?"

xxxxxxxx

As they are all laughing, the meeting of UN has other plan.

"No way, Mr Johnson!"

"You have an obligation of protecting your own country."

An arguement takes place in a huge meeting place.

One man in standing on his place, "True. I have obligated on protecting my country no matter what. I believe that the Tri-Power Alliance will help in doing so."

"It's true. The Tri-Power have been protecting our world for decades without even asking for any rewards. Why are we questioning their existence now?"

"Are we even sure they do not act according to their best interest? What if they abandoned us suddenly?"

"Since when did they even seen doing so? Years ago, a man dies just to save every living creatures. How is that situation even become anyone's best interest?"

The argument ended in a stalemate. None of them wanted to walk away from what they believe in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of people is seen in a dark room.

"What now?"

"Proceed with the plan."

"Seriously?"

"Is there any problem with that?"

"A war will be erupted."

"That's the point."

"Then... shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu and the group walk away from the theme park, having enough fun already.

It is enough for the tribute paying for their dad, who's final wish is for them to at least have a bit of fun in this world.

It's not like they never have any fun in this world. Even with missions from Affliate, they still have tons of free time.

They have to wonder why are their parents keep emphasize on that.

As they reach Kyu's home, a teleportation hole appears in front of them.

The teleportation hole is used by the members of Tri-Power as an emergency escape route, meaning someone is running away from something.

A man falls onto the ground from the hole, as it closes immediately. The man looks tired, with his hand seems dislocated.

"Soori, is that you?" Nikki calls him out, "Oh, god! Soori, what has happened to you?"

Soori suddenly falls onto the floor, with words whispers, "All… gone…"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He wakes up, feeling pain all over his body.

Soori realizes how his body is now patched up.

His family is right there beside him, "Guys…"

Kyu speaks up, "What happened, Soori?"

"The medical institute at Mongolia… has been ambushed by monsters."

"What kind of monsters? What species are they?"

"I don't know. I have never seen them before."

"What did they look like?"

"I'm not sure… but they look like experimented monsters."

"Mutants?" Joo wonders, "But it is impossible. Uncle Shraffe has killed them all before."

"Not Mutants, but definitely looks fresh out of the tubes…"

Soomi sighs, "New breed, huh? This pretty much does not sound good to us all."

Reem then speaks up, "Soori, how strong those monsters are?"

"Strong… like Dimengard…"

"D-Dimengard!?" one girl sounds shock, "Is it that bad?"

Then, a man enters the place, "Reem, Kyu, you have to watch the news!"

Kyu quickly turns on the nearby TV, showing news.

"Breaking news: A group of monsters are seen attacking the capital cities of all over the world. The authorities are currently working together in eliminating the threat. Where are the heroes when we need them?"

Soori points his finger toward the TV, "Those monsters… are the same that attacked us before!"

Shraffe quickly responds, "We should go now. The other heroes all over the world should be fighting against them by now. We will protect Kuala Lumpur. Soori, stay here for a while."

"I can still fight!"

"That is not a request. We will need everyone in full power so we could judge those monsters. Just stay here till you have fully recovered."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the city called Kuala Lumpur, a lot of monsters with tubes all over their bodies are seen smashing through the place, roaring out loud.

Cops and soldiers are all over the place, shooting those monsters and keep getting undesired results.

A huge tank then appears from one side, shooting down large group of monsters.

The tank disappears, with one man is seen at the spot of the tank.

Kyu and the rest of the team members finally arrive, joining him.

"Good work, Sho," Reem taps his shoulder, "Great work for a first strike."

"I don't think it work," he points toward those monsters.

All of those monsters that were shot by the tank before now rise from their fall, started growling and walking toward them.

"I have a joke about this situation, but I'm sure saying such will make my ass kicked by all of you."

The team regroups close, standing back-to-back with each other.

Reem smirks, "Okay, Plan B."

"Plan B?" Soomi looks at him.

"Yes. Beat the fuck out of them all!"

Each of them puts their right hands high on the sky, then pull them toward the ground, putting a fist on their chest each, **"Zero Henshin!"**

Golden particles surrounding them, with each one of them are given suits of different colors.

Name: Naqiuddin Rosli / Kyu  
>Designation: Evoler Warrior Ryozz<br>Parents: Shraffe Naqiuddin / Park Jiyin  
>Abilities: Twin Telepathy, Limitless Human Potential<p>

Name: Park Soomi  
>Designation: Evoler Warrior Zzyor<br>Parents: Shraffe Naqiuddin / Park Jiyin  
>Abilities: Twin Telepathy, Limitless Human Potential<p>

These two twins are wearing metallic crimson and green respectively, with light and pink accent on the Malayan warrior-shaped suits. Both of them are able to telepathically link their mind to each other, able to work without the need to verbally communicate.

Name: Kareem Junid / Reem  
>Designation: Esper Warrior Geograf<br>Parents: Shraffe Naqiuddin / Sarah Syarifah  
>Abilities: Environmental Manipulation<p>

Reem wears a yellow construction worker-based suit, complete with the helmet and black visor underneath. He is a warrior with an ability to control any terrain he is standing on.

Name: Han "Nikole" Arah / Nikki  
>Designation: Esper Warrior Sting<br>Parents: Han Seungyeon / Han Seungyeon  
>Abilities: Dimensional Spikes Generation<p>

Nikki is wearing a black suit filled with spikes from her shoulders till her heels. She is able to generate spikes that are claimed to come from different dimensions.

Name: Dong Joo  
>Designation: DNA Reader Helix<br>Parents: Dong Shun-ji / Jun –Yayaya-  
>Abilities: Manipulating DNA of everything<p>

Joo is wearing a dark green, butterfly-based suit with claws at the end of his gauntlets. He is able to turn his DNA into anything he desires of.

Name: Haris Syamir / Hash  
>Designation: Kaze no Samurai<br>Parents: Sam Ashiraf / Ayumi Mastura  
>Abilities: Wind-based Swordplay<p>

Hash is wearing a light green samurai-based suit with a katana is seen sheathed on his left side of his waist. He masters in the art of swordplay while also using wind-styled attacks in his arts.

Name: Kara Jung  
>Designation: Esper Warrior Vvomva<br>Parents: Shraffe Naqiuddin / Nicole Jung  
>Abilities: Explosion Creator<p>

Kara wears an amber-colored sleek suit with a few armor around her. She is capable of exploding things on her own will.

Name: Rez Hidari  
>Designation: Kamen Rider Frez<br>Parents: Shotaro Hidari / Mako Shiraishi  
>Abilities: Cold Temperature Manipulation<p>

Rez wears an ice-like sky blue suit, having a control over cold temperature.

Name: Rina Natalia  
>Designation: White Gold<br>Parents: Shraffe Naqiuddin / Sarah Syarifah  
>Abilities: Shining Mirror<p>

Rina wears a reflective crystal-based white suit, with blades around her wrists and shoes. She controls the element of mirror, able to copy certain abilities, images and reflecting objects.

Name: Sho Kadoya  
>Designation: Shinken Rider Decade<br>Parents: Inoue Kadoya / Suzuka Hanaori  
>Abilities: Inter-dimensional Movement, Metal elemental<p>

Sho wears a multi-colored suit that consists of dark blue, grey and yellow suit with some letters of X and a letter of 'Metal' in hiragana on his shoulder pads. He is able to move through dimensions and mostly powered by steel-based attacks.

Name: Maria Natasha / Mari  
>Designation: Sadness Heroine Grieferz<br>Parents: Takeru Shiba / Rina Natasha  
>Abilities: Emotion-powered attacks<p>

Mari wears a red and white sleek suit with a helmet in the shape of a mask of sadness. Emotion is what powers her as the stronger her sadness becomes, the stronger she will be.

Name: Park Tiara  
>Designation: Queen-SP<br>Parents: Shraffe Naqiuddin / Park Jiyeon  
>Abilites: Queen-like abilities<p>

Tiara wears a sleek suit with a cape behind her, colored in pearl ivory. She has the all the abilities that have relations to what a queen is about.

These twelve heroes are part of a larger organization called Tri-Power Alliance. They are the newest generation of heroes capable of destroying any evil in front of them. They are AFFLIATE MOEBIUS!

All twelve move forward toward their own direction, fighting monsters all around the place.

Tiara and Kara run toward a group of monsters as the latter starts throwing pebbles toward the area surrounding them. The pebbles explode upon contact, pushing those mindless beasts away. Tiara summons a rod out of nowhere, starts spamming one monster rapidly before moving to the other one. Kara joins the fight with her fists, which creates smaller explosion upon contact. A long sharp needle appears at the edge of Tiara's rod as she stabs it onto some of the monsters.

Sho and Rez are fighting some of those monsters, each armed with a blade of their own. The two slashes each while standing near to each other. Rez then moves away, throwing ice slashes around, freezing some of them. Sho stabs his sword onto the ground, pulling and running toward enemies while creating earth spikes on his trail, hitting them as he goes through.

Rina and Soomi runs around the place, smashing monsters with their hammers. Soomi stops at one, disappears and reappears somewhere at one monster, as the one she stood before falls onto the ground. She did the same to others, pushing them onto their knees every time. Rina creates mirrors around her, smashing them onto the mirrors as she runs.

Hash and Joo are using swordplay against the monsters, moving slowly to get away from being surrounded by them all. Joo rearranges his gene on his right left, making it flaming as he shoots a stream of fire toward those monsters. Hash envelops his blade in wind, throwing slashes toward the flame, making it larger as the monsters around them are burnt.

Nikki and Mari do parkour as they fight those monsters at shop area. Water flowing all over the place as Mari slides away from them, shooting them with her white gun from afar. Nikki also slides away, grabbing one pole and smacks her right hand onto the ground, creating balls of light that struck sharp spikes underneath, stabbing the monsters.

Kyu and Reem quietly strike the monsters with their golden dagger and grey pickaxe respectively. The enemies around them are getting bigger in number. Reem takes out a drill with a chain behind his back, quickly whips it all over the place as Kyu dodges the incoming attack while the enemies are hit. Kyu then puts his hand onto a ripple above his brace on his right hand and pulls out a huge gun, shooting blue beam all over the place.

More monsters are still around as the twelve regroup, looking at the one in front of them.

"That's all?" Joo asks as Reem responds, "That should be all."

Kyu speaks up, "Quick, use our best cannon!"

Both Soomi and Mari pull out dragon-shaped cannon and phoenix-shaped cannon and aim toward the monsters, with everyone standing nearby. Kyu and Reem stand behind the cannon respectively, holding the trigger.

Everyone shouts in unison, **"Dragon-Phoenix Zero Shot, Fire!"**

Golden beam is shot from both cannon straight toward the monsters, completely obliterate them all.

They sigh in relief, with Nikki mutters, "That is so crazy. Feels like three years ago."

"How's the other country?" Rez asks.

Kyu checks his phone for the radar map of the world, "The number of the threats is dec- wait! It is increasing!"

"Sure, it is…" Tiara mutters.

He looks up, seeing a lot of similar-looking monsters appear all around them.

As they get ready to fight, explosion occurs all over them, all hitting the enemies.

A group of grey-wearing soldiers in suits and armors running into the scene, shooting down those monsters easily.

Some of them, having white accent on their shoulders, walking toward them as the one at the middle speaks up, "Members of Tri-Power Alliance, we are now handling these creatures."

"Who are you guys?"

"The newest generation of military; Class Plus. From now on, your services are no longer needed."

"What?"

The episode ends as they are having staring contest, while the background shows the Class Plus shooting down those monsters.

**End.**

**So, as you can see, this is the sequel of Affliate Zero series, talking about their kids in the future.**

**Next: Tension raise between Affliate Moebius and Class Plus. At the same time, Affliate Moebius is investigating the enemies' identity.**


End file.
